


First day of school

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: First day of school could have gone better...
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Moms Made Fullmetal!

“I’m not going there again!” little Victoria Mustang-Hawkeye shouted as she entered the house and shut the door loudly behind her. The Fuhrer’s wife froze at the sudden commotion and watched her daughter throw her schoolbag in the middle of the living-room before storming upstairs, probably towards her room.

Riza sighed calmly but before she could get up from her armchair, her daughter’s voice echoed again: “I hate school, I hate it and no one can make me go back there!” And then, Riza heard another door being shut loudly.

“And she’s only 7…” Riza murmured to herself before getting up from the armchair and headed towards the little pink schoolbag that was laying dramatically on the floor. What could have gone so wrong? 

For some reason, Riza was glad Roy was still at work because she was sure that he would have witnessed his daughter’s tantrum he would have already set the school on fire for ¬¬upsetting daddy’s princess. She smiled at the thought as she went upstairs. Roy was sometimes spoiling Victoria way too much, but Riza knew that that was because neither of them had had an ideal childhood, so they wanted the best for their daughter.

Riza knocked at Victoria’s door. She knew that in times like this, she needed to respect her space. “Tori, may I come in?”

“I am not going back!” the answer came.

“I am not here to send you back, honey. Let’s just talk, okay?”

Riza didn’t receive any answer but after a few minutes the door was opened hesitantly by the cautious dark-haired kid. “You can come in,” she replied seriously and Riza held back an amused smile. Victoria was a perfect combination of her and Roy. His hair, her amber eyes, his pale skin, her neutral expression, his hot-headiness.

She followed her inside and sat on the side of the pink and soft bed, still holding the little schoolbag.

“What went so wrong, baby?” Riza asked locking eyes with the little girl who sat on the bed too, arm-crossed.

“I wish dad wasn’t the Fuhrer. When he comes home, I will ask him not to be the Fuhrer anymore.”

Riza lifted her eyebrows. “But daddy loves his job…how would that help you?” she went on, starting to realize what was the problem.

“All I heard today was 'Oh, you’re the Fuhrer’s daughter'! From my classmates, from teachers…and no one wants to play with me. One boy said that he doesn’t want to be turned into a pile of ashes so he’d rather stay away from me.” She murmured, her lower lip trembling.

Riza wrapped an arm gently around her and pressed her against herself tightly. “Oh, honey, me and daddy thought this might happen. But let me tell you a story, alright?”

Victoria nodded. She loved it when her parents were telling her stories.

“When I was in the military academy, I tried to hide from people that I was your great-grandfather’s granddaughter. I didn’t want them to treat me differently, you know? But eventually people found out.”

“And your classmates started leaving you out?”

“Exactly. But not all of them were like that. Your uncle Jean, for example. He became one of my best friends, he never cared about who I was. He even stood up for me a few times.” Riza added and smiled warmly remembering how many times she had to tell Havoc to stop defending her.

“Uncle Jean did that? And that’s why auntie Rebecca likes him?” Victoria asked innocently, her big eyes fixing her mother.

“Yes, it was one of the reasons. Rebecca said that he’s the only gentleman in the academy.” She replied and they started to giggle. “Anyway, honey, what I mean is the fact that this was only the first day of school. You can’t run away. You might miss out some great friendships.”

“Hmm…”

“And the next time one of your classmates is afraid that your father might turn them to ashes, remind them that your mum is the one they should be worried about.”

Victoria laughed and took her schoolbag from her mother. “I doubt that will bring me many friends, mum.” 

“Alright sweetie, maybe you shouldn’t mention your mother’s impressive gun collection then.” She replied playfully. “So? Are you going back to school tomorrow?”

“Okay…I will...”

“That’s my princess!” Riza added and hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. “Every time sometimes makes you feel bad, remember who you are.”

“I will, mum.”

The sound of the entrance door from downstairs drew their attention. “I’m home!” Roy’s voice echoed in the big mention.

“Daddy!” Victoria shouted as she hurried to see her father.

Riza smiled pleased and followed her to meet her husband. The warm feeling she got every time she was there for her daughter was one of the best things motherhood had brought her.


End file.
